


A Study of Form and Figure

by SeventhSiren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baseball!Bucky, F/F, F/M, M/M, Skinny!Steve sort of, the title will make sense eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 12:00:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2191023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeventhSiren/pseuds/SeventhSiren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has always had a thing for James Barnes but its not until Steve needs rescuing that James even knows he exists.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my premier fic and I'm just going to hide in a corner for a while and hope you guys like it. Thank you to my lovely beta artownsmyheart on tumblr. (I have no idea how to make links in here so maybe I'll figure it out later.) My url is the same as my username "seventhsiren" if you guys want to check out my blog.  
> Anyways there are more chapters to come as soon as I have time to post them. I have no idea how long this is going to be and I have no idea where its going to go. I'm just going to give all the characters free reign and see what happens.  
> This has been beta-ed obviously but if you notice any glaring spelling errors please let me know.  
> So um yeah...enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky's POV

The bases were loaded and two others had already struck out when Bucky stepped up to the plate. Score-19:21. If he screwed this up he’d have to dodge disappointed looks from Coach until at least the next game—maybe even the end of the season. He knew the man wouldn’t say anything directly to him but that wouldn’t stop Bucky from blaming himself for a lost game.

_Fuck. Concentrate Barnes._

The pitcher wound up and then the ball was just a white speck hurtling towards him. Bucky swung…and missed.

“Damn it.” He muttered. An amused noise came from the umpire and Bucky tried to scowl in his direction without taking his eyes off the pitcher. “Who the hell is this guy?”

He was pitching faster than Bucky thought was possible outside the Major Leagues. Despite his annoyance he felt a bit of respect for the other boy. This guy was going somewhere as long as he didn’t blow out that shoulder. Bucky planted his feet as the pitcher wound up one more time. This time Bucky’s bat connected with a loud crack and he watched as the ball sailed past the outfielders and beyond the fence.

_Oh thank god._

He jogged around the bases slowly, giving the other three plenty of room as they made their way back to home base. The sun shone on the diamond giving the brown dirt a red glow where it met the white chalk lines. Looking to the west though Bucky could see a black wall of cloud approaching that hopefully meant they were in for a thunderstorm tonight. Always the exhibitionist, James Buchanan Barnes skidded onto home plate with a smirk, kicking up as much unnecessary dust as he could.

He looked up as Coach clapped a hand on his shoulder.

“Nice work, Barnes.” The balding man coughed a little in the dust cloud. “Keep that up and we might just make a star out of you yet.”

“Sure thing, Coach Coulson.” Bucky mockingly straightened up and saluted.

He turned toward the bench where he expected to be greeted with more back slaps and high-fives but instead found everyone’s back to him. Moving closer he realized they were all staring at something just past the bleachers; faces ranging in emotions from amusement, to annoyance, to nervous uncertainty. Finally his eyes found their target. It was one of their own, the red embroidered name Rumlow standing out against the black shirt. Rumlow had cornered a smaller boy and was taunting him.

“…what are you looking at? Did you think I wouldn’t notice you staring, you little faggot?” The kid tried to walk away but Rumlow was there leaning over him again. Bucky gritted his teeth and took a step forward “Hey I’m talking to you, dumbass.”

“I was just watching the game.” The kid mumbled, trying to sidestep again. Bucky had heard enough. Rumlow was always a bully and no one on the team liked him much. He was a wild card; you never knew when he might snap. Not many people could stand up to him and live to see another day. There were only three who could, Bucky was one of them.  He was moving forward to stop Rumlow when someone else got there first.

“Hey, leave him alone.” This new boy was only a little taller than the other and he was still a good head and a half shorter than Bucky’s teammate. This idiot pulled the younger kid away from Rumlow while stepping between them. “He didn’t do anything to—” That was all he got out before one of Rumlow’s fists smashed into his face.

_Shit!_ Bucky ran to pull Rumlow off the kid but his hands struck like lightening and the bastard managed to get two or three more blows in before Bucky could even lay a hand on him. To the kid’s credit he managed to stay standing under the force of the blows even if he staggered back. Bucky had to use all his weight to yank Rumlow’s arms behind him, forcing the elbows together just to watch him wince.

“Get the hell out of here, Rumlow.” Bucky’s voice was like ice in his throat and he hated that he was capable of that much hatred but it had to be done. He shoved his teammate away from him and the smaller boys with a disgusted snarl.

_Let Coulson deal with that shithead himself._

Rumlow stalked away muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like “Go fuck yourself, Barnes.” Bucky waited until Coulson had enlisted Thor, one of their outfielders, to help him keep a handle on Rumlow before turning back to the kid.

The original victim of Rumlow’s wrath had vanished in the scuffle and his defender looked like he was ready to take another beating he would never survive. Finally getting a good look at the kid Bucky could see just how skinny he looked beneath his leather jacket that was probably five sizes too big for him. His hands had come up in fists like he was getting ready to throw a punch of his own but he held himself awkwardly, trying to act tough and failing miserably.  Bucky doubted the kid could even hurt a fly. Two brand new cuts framed his left eye: one on his forehead, leaking blood into his eyebrow; and the other on his cheekbone. Rumlow must have been wearing his class ring. The skin around the kid’s eye was already bright red and swelling to block his vision. The kid’s fists relaxed a little when Bucky raised an eyebrow at him and he could see some mostly healed scrapes on the knuckles.

_How many fights does this kid get into?_

“What the hell made you think you could take on Brock-fucking-Rumlow?” Bucky’s hands were shaking and he wished his baseball uniform had pockets big enough to hide them in. He’d never seen Rumlow so willing to bash another person’s face in. Sure he was a loose cannon and a grade-A douche but usually his bullying was limited to verbal cruelty. “Do you have a fucking death wish or something?”

The kid shrugged, not seeming to notice the cuts or the beginnings of a nasty black eye. “No death wish, I just don’t like bullies.” The kid extended a hand to Bucky. “Steve Rogers.”

Bucky took Steve’s hand and opened his mouth to introduce himself as well but Steve beat him to it.

“Don’t bother. Everyone knows who you are, Barnes.” Startled, Bucky looked up and was met with a cocky smirk. Steve tried to pull his hand away but Bucky held on a moment longer, his eyes narrowed.

“Bucky.” Dropping Steve’s hand, he caught a moment of confusion light the shorter boy’s face, but he settled for merely quirking an eyebrow in Bucky’s direction. Bucky caught the glint of a barbell stuck through the skin there. Steve was lucky Rumlow wasn’t left handed or that little bit of metal would be long gone by now. Thunder echoed from the cloud that was now right above them. “Whether it was actually effective or not…thanks for standing up for that kid.”

“Not a problem. I had him on the ropes.” Steve looked down at his hands, very intent on brushing some nonexistent dirt off them. Bucky stifled a laugh.

“I’m sure you did. What were you doing here anyway? Usually only parents show up at our games.” Bucky waved a hand at the already mostly empty bleachers. Classmates didn’t come to games unless they were important like semi-finals or the championship game.

“Sam’s sort of a friend of mine.” Sam Wilson was their third base-man. Now that Bucky thought about it he did remember Sam mentioning somebody named Steve before. They were in the same art class or something like that. Bucky doubted Sam had even known his friend was here.

“Oh yeah he might have mentioned you.” He watched as Steve winced when his fingers brushed the gash on his face trying to brush his hair out of his eyes. “Come on. Let’s go get you cleaned up.” Bucky gestured towards the parking lot which should be empty by now. Steve stiffened.

“No that’s fine. I can take care of myself.” Steve started to back away, looking like he was going to run. Bucky chuckled and grabbed for his wrist; turning to drag him towards his car.

“Oh no you don’t. I just watched you take a beating like a champ. The least you can let me do is help fix the damage, punk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, again thanks to my beta artownsmyheart. Also feel free to go take a peek at my blog on tumblr @seventhsiren. (I really need to figure out how to make links)
> 
> Steve's POV

James had all but thrown Steve into his car to cut off his protests. It was fancier than any car Steve had ever been in but old enough that if it broke down no one would be surprised. As if the embarrassment of James Barnes of all people saving him from a fight wasn’t enough, now from the looks of things James was going to go all out with this savior thing. One of the most popular jocks in the entire school and somehow Steve had ended up sitting in his car. Steve just wanted to melt into the leather seats, never to be seen again.

“So how old are you anyway?” James didn’t take his eyes off the road. Steve studied him for a moment just to make sure he wasn’t joking.

“Seventeen. I’m in your history class.” Steve tried to sound offended but it was a bit funny to have evidence of how wrapped up in his own world Barnes really was. Steve stopped himself from mentioning their shared chemistry and English classes. Their classes were only twenty-five people each. It was kind of difficult not to know everyone. James’ face was worth it.

“What? Fuck! Sorry! I didn’t…I…sorry.” Steve nearly lost his composure at the look of pure mortified horror on his face.

“It’s fine, James, seriously. I wouldn’t expect the social king of the damn school to notice me.” Steve couldn’t help chuckling. James grinned a little at that but it didn’t last.

“Bucky.”

“No one calls you that.” James made a frustrated noise.

“That’s because no one is listening. I _hate_ being called James. That’s what my parents call me when I’m in trouble.” Steve made an appeasing move with his hands.

“Ok…alright. Buck it is then.” Bucky’s audible sigh at the even further shortened name made Steve grin.

 A grin that slowly faded when he realized they were pulling up to Bucky’s house.

_House is definitely not the right word._

The damn thing was basically a mansion. All stone and wrought iron, it was an imposing sight that was strangely off set by the flower garden that sprawled around the foundation. Steve glanced at Bucky, pure disbelief on his face.

“Don’t you say a word. I know, disgusting isn’t it?” The loathing in his voice was unmistakable. Steve couldn’t see a reason why living here would be awful but anything was a step up from the tiny apartment he and his mother shared.

“Disgusting is not the word I would use.” Steve’s voice reflected his wonder. Bucky only glared.

He led the way to the door and Steve trailed behind. For all he had known, Bucky was an over-confidant, stuck-up snob.  Steve tried not to judge people before he got to know them but sometimes it was difficult; especially with their reputation staring you in the face. Suddenly Steve was floundering though. Why in the world was Bucky trying to take care of him? Steve didn’t want his pity.

“Seriously, it’s fine. I can just go home. This isn’t the worst I’ve ever gotten.” Steve gestured to his eye. It was completely swollen shut now but Steve was telling the truth. He had had a lot worse.

Bucky led him into a kitchen that was filled with probably the most expensive appliances a person could buy. Most of it looked hardly used.

“I’m not going to be responsible for you passing out halfway home. You could have a concussion and until I’m sure you don’t, you aren’t going anywhere.” Steve’s eyes narrowed at the implication that he was weak but Bucky had already buried his head in the freezer. He resurfaced with a bag of frozen broccoli. “Here, put this on your eye. It’s probably been in that freezer for five years anyway.” Steve took the bag and cracked it once on the counter to loosen up the contents. Bucky startled at the noise.

“Sorry,” Steve muttered. “And I don’t have a concussion.” Steve went still as Bucky grabbed the cuff of his jacket to start pulling him towards a set of stairs.

“Come on. Just let me do this.” Steve grimaced. He didn’t like it when others decided he needed their help. Bucky sighed but Steve couldn’t tell if it was amusement or annoyance.

At the top of the stairs Bucky pulled him into one of the bedrooms and Steve couldn’t help being surprised. It had to be Bucky’s room but it looked like any other teenager’s room. Steve wasn’t sure what he’d been expecting but there was no private movie theater or anything ridiculously out of place. Sure everything was a bit nicer than Steve was used to but the place was a pig sty. Bucky didn’t pause and pulled Steve along to the attached bathroom. Without a word he shoved Steve to sit on the toilet lid and started fumbling around in the mirrored cabinet above the sink.

“You can take off your jacket if you want. I’m just going to clean the blood off those cuts. I don’t think they need stitches.” Bucky started wetting a rag while Steve pulled his jacket off slowly. He folded it carefully in his lap not looking up.

“You didn’t answer my question earlier.” Bucky put two fingers under Steve’s chin and he jerked at the touch, but tipped it up so Bucky could look at his cuts.

“What question?” Steve frowned trying to cover his embarrassment. Bucky touched the rag to the gash on Steve’s forehead and Steve had to suppress a wince.

“What in the name of hell made you think you could take on a guy twice your size?” Bucky’s voice took on a hard, confused edge that made Steve look away and fidget in his seat.

“I didn’t think. I never get that far. My mother tells me my impulsiveness is going to get me killed someday.” Steve glanced up and his eyes met Bucky’s. He looked away again feeling like his face was going to catch fire.

_Deep breaths, Steve. Calm down._

“Did you know that kid?”

“No.”

“Then why—“ Steve interrupted him.

“Because the kid didn’t deserve that. Even if he _was_ gay, Rumlow had no right to rip him apart. I told you, I don’t like bullies.” Bucky nodded but didn’t say anything.

Steve was used to getting beaten in fights but he hadn’t been able to stand there and watch Rumlow terrify that kid. When Rumlow had called the kid a “faggot” Steve had seen red. He wouldn’t stand for homophobic garbage like that. He had intervened as much for his own benefit as for the kid’s.

He jumped when Bucky threw the rag in the sink with a slap.

“I’m done. Do you want some aspirin?” Bucky tossed his baseball hat through the door in the general direction of his bed and yanked his hair out of the short, spikey pony tail at the nape of his neck. The long hair in front brushed his jawline.

“No, it doesn’t hurt so much anymore.” Steve shrugged back into his jacket, wanting to put another layer between himself and Bucky. The other boy stared at the jacket for a moment as if it had offended him.

“Ok, just let me change and I can drive you home.” He turned, kicking off his cleats as he left the bathroom.

Steve followed and immediately wished he hadn’t. Bucky had already stripped off his shirt and was working on his pants. Steve had seen men naked before, and Bucky wasn’t even all the way naked, but never someone he barely knew.

_I guess the over-confidence part was right._

Steve focused on the window overlooking the front lawn; anything to keep his eyes off Bucky. Someone had pulled into the circular driveway behind Bucky’s car and was sitting in their car talking on the phone. The glare of the sun obscured the person’s face but Steve assumed it was one of Bucky’s parents. He heard Bucky cross the room to stand behind him.

“Let’s go—shit!” Bucky hissed. Steve turned to see he had changed into a pair of low riding grey jeans and a dark green v-neck. He was staring at the car in the driveway. Bucky shook his head and his face went blank. “Come on.” His voice revealed nothing.

Steve followed without a word, almost jogging to keep up with Bucky’s longer legs. He was acting like he was running from something but trying not to attract attention. Steve could no longer hear his footsteps and there was a quick precision to Bucky’s movements. He strode to his car and got in without so much as a glance at the other vehical and Steve climbed in quickly after him. It wasn’t until they hit the road that Steve spoke.

“Who was that?” The second the words were out he wished he could take them back. Bucky probably didn’t want to tell him whatever that whole scene was about.

“My step-father.” Bucky’s tone didn’t invite further questions. It was the same cold, harsh tone he’d used on Rumlow just an hour ago.

They spent the rest of the ride in silence aside from Steve directing Bucky towards his apartment. Only when they pulled up in front of the right building did Bucky turn to him and clap him on the shoulder.

“Well, see you around Steve.” His face was still tight but there was a grin starting around his eyes. Steve tried to hand back the bag of broccoli but Bucky waved it off. “Throw that away for me, would you? Save me the misery of eating it eventually.”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks for patching me up, Buck.” Steve stepped out of the car and made his way to the door. Before he got inside though, Bucky shouted out his open window.

“Anytime, punk.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another chapter finished, also beta-ed by artownsmyheart on tumblr. I'm moving in the next few days so following chapters might take me a while to put together. I'll try not to keep anyone waiting more than two weeks but with school who knows... Enjoy!
> 
> Steve's POV

“Did you see the new chick, Rogers?” Steve was jerked away from his sketch by the black haired ball of energy that was his lab partner.

“Good morning to you too, Stark.” Tony kept talking like he hadn’t even heard him.

“She looks great. I call dibs. You are not allowed to sweep her out from under me—”

“Tony, dibs only applies if you can actually get up the nerve to talk to her.” Steve had long ago stopped trying to influence the way Tony talked about women. It annoyed him a bit but Tony meant well and was usually civil enough to their face.

“Shut up, Spangles.” Tony punched his arm lightly. Steve sighed. He wore an American flag shirt one time and Tony had turned it into a running joke. Needless to say that shirt never made it out of the house again; whether or not he still wore it in the house was a different matter.

Before Steve could retaliate, Dr. Banner walked in; arms full of beakers and test tubes and something that looked suspiciously like a package of chicken breasts.

“Today,” Banner huffed as he tried to set everything down on his desk without breaking anything, “we are going to be—“

Just then Bucky swaggered into the room, letting the door slam behind him just a little too loudly.

“Ah Mr. Barnes, good of you to join us today.” Dr. Banner’s face turned into a mask of long suffering patience and Steve couldn’t help grinning a little.

“Call me Bucky, please. Mr. Barnes is my father.” Bucky’s grin was infectious and Steve found himself shaking his head while half the class, mainly the girls, giggled. Bucky made his way towards his table unapologetically.

“Well I hope in the future you can try to be on time to my class.” Steve didn’t know how Dr. Banner stayed so calm all the time. Tony often tested him even more than Bucky did, yet the man never raised his voice or even seemed angry.

“I don’t make promises that I can’t keep, Doc.” Bucky shrugged, waiting until Dr. Banner went on with the class to turn in his seat and shoot Steve a satisfied grin. Steve just rolled his eyes and went back to his drawing.

It had been like that for the last two weeks. Bucky would shoot Steve little grins and once or twice winked at him. He didn’t actually talk to Steve though. He acknowledged his presence and that was it. Steve was fine with that. It wasn’t as if they were friends and he didn’t know what he would do if Bucky tried to talk to him anyways.

“Steve, I’m sure Ms. Hill will be very proud of your very historically accurate drawing; but maybe you should focus on the lab instead of letting Tony do it himself?” Steve jumped. Banner had snuck up on him again!

“That’s okay, Doc. Steve sucks at this stuff anyway. Unless you want to increase the chance of something exploding I’d suggest you leave him out of this.” Tony didn’t even look up from the Bunsen burner in front of him. Steve just looked up at Banner with his most earnest expression.

“He’s probably right.” Steve jerked his head towards Stark with a crooked smile. Banner leaned down to whisper in his ear.

“He is right but I’m counting on you to keep _him_ from blowing something up, too.” Banner straightened up and watched Tony warily. “You think you can do that for me?” Steve smirked and raised his hand in a salute.

“Yes sir.” Steve pushed his sketchbook away and turned to see Tony glaring at him.

“What did he say?” Steve pressed his lips together and shook his head. “Dammit Steve, tell me!”

The rest of the class period Tony was more preoccupied with what Dr. Banner had said than the experiment. That alone probably kept him from using the Bunsen burner to make some kind of bomb. Steve still wasn’t one hundred percent clear on what they had been trying to do with the chicken breast but Tony seemed to be so he was put in charge of the worksheet.

Tony was alternating between nagging Steve and praising the new girl’s supposed beauty when they finally made it to the cafeteria. They had barely sat down when Natasha slid in next to Steve, closely tailed by Darcy.

“Is he still going on about Pepper?” Nat was quick to pick up on the conversation and Tony’s head jerked as if he hadn’t seen her sit down.

“Pepper? Is that her name?” Tony made a noise that sounded suspiciously like a sigh as his head dropped to the table. “Even her name is hot…someone kill me now.”

“That can be arranged.” Nat mumbled under her breath and Darcy cackled. Steve shot her the “down girl” look that he saved just for Natasha. She shrugged it off.

“You’ve been going on and on all morning and you _didn’t even know her name_?” Steve stared in disbelief. Tony had a new crush every other week and turned indifferent the minute he found a new one, but usually he wasn’t this vocal.

“If Tony’s this crazy about her already, I _really_ need to get a look.” Darcy had a foxy smirk aimed at Tony and his head snapped up, his mouth hanging open.

“NO! No! No! No! You—I—no! You are not allowed anywhere near her! I called dibs! Tell her Steve! I called dibs!” Tony’s was bright red and had his finger pointing in Darcy’s face until she tried to snap it with her teeth. He yanked his hand back with a yelp and looked to Steve for help.

“Don’t look at me. I have no part in this.” Steve meant to continue but he was distracted by movement across the room.

Bucky walked in with most of his teammates on his tail. His eyes met Steve’s for a brief moment and he mock saluted him before turning to his table. Steve found himself grinning when he returned his attention to his friends. Tony was still ranting.

“…of course Mr. I-Prefer-Men doesn’t want to help his friend out just cause it involves a woman—” Tony was cut off suddenly as Natasha clamped a hand over his mouth. Steve glanced at her, surprised, to find her studying him through narrowed eyes.

“Did…did James Barnes just…salute you?” Her face couldn’t seem to decide between confusion, disgust, or amusement. Steve ducked his head as everyone at the table turned to stare at him. Even Tony fell silent for the moment.

“Um…maybe? It could have been to anyone.” Steve could feel his face turn bright red and his hands clenched under the table. Natasha scowled at him.

“You’re a shit liar, Steve. You know that was meant for you.” She shared a confused look with Tony. “Since when does he even know you or any of us exist?”

“Uh…we kind of…talked…two weeks ago.” Steve didn’t meet any of their eyes and tried to bury himself in his turkey sandwich.

“What?! What happened?” Darcy looked desperate for juicy tidbits and Steve realized that his embarrassment probably made her think of something much worse than what had actually happened.

So he told them about the fight with Rumlow and how Bucky had basically saved his stupid hide. He left out the strange incident with Bucky’s father because he still wasn’t quite sure what that had been about and it felt private. They were all staring at him with stunned expressions by the time he finished.

“Honestly, and don’t tell him I said this, but if he hadn’t stopped Rumlow, I would probably be in the hospital right now.” Steve shrugged. He didn’t know why they were making such a big deal of it. “It’s not like we’re suddenly friends. He hasn’t said a word to me since then.” It was embarrassing sure, but it wasn’t like there had been some kind of ulterior motive.

“Hmm…” Natasha eyed Bucky across the room and Steve was suddenly aware that the whole table had turned to watch Bucky.

“Guys!” He slapped his hands on the table trying to get their attention. “Just because he did something nice does not mean we need to study him! He’s not going to turn into an alien or something.”

“Who’s an alien?” Sam chose then to plop down next to Tony, late as usual. Steve made an exasperated noise and stood to leave.

“I’m sure they’ll fill you in. See you in art, Sam.” The second he turned his back he could hear Darcy’s loud whispers recounting the story again. He walked faster, escaping to the art studio.

When Sam filed in with the rest of their class fifteen minutes later he took his seat beside Steve silently, knowing better than to mention it again.

 

When Tony found Steve after school it seemed like he’d forgotten all about lunch. Tony was practically bouncing up and down with nervous energy and shook Steve by the shoulders violently.

“Steve! Hurry up! I want to ask Pepper out and I need a wingman!” His hair stood up in all directions as if he had stuck his head out the window of a jumbo jet.

“Why don’t you go ask Sam? I have no idea how to talk to women, you know that.”

“I looked for him first. You’ll do fine. You’re really only there for moral support.” Tony waved him quiet as he herded him toward the parking lot.

When they reached Tony’s car, Steve sighed at the way he strategically perched on the hood so he could watch for Pepper. It didn’t take long and suddenly Tony straightened up and pointed her out to Steve. He could see why Tony was smitten. She certainly stood out with hair the color of a sunset. Before Tony could walk up to her though, Steve stopped him.

“Wait. Look.” Steve stared at the people walking behind Pepper and eventually Tony followed his gaze. Steve heard him groan.

Most of the football team and half the baseball team were trailing her like a pack of wolves. Steve did notice that Bucky wasn’t with them. Steve tried to ignore the relief he felt. It wasn’t like he cared, right? Several of them were catcalling at her, but one was louder than the rest. When Steve finally picked the offender out of the crowd he echoed Tony’s groan. It was Rumlow.

_Of course._

Pepper, to her credit, was trying to ignore them. She stalked forward with her head held high, books clutched to her chest like a shield. Tony looked pained.

“I can’t ask her out if she’s been listening to _that_ all day. It’s not fair to her.” Steve glanced at him, a little surprised. His friend glared back, offended. “What? I’m not like them. I know where the line is.”

Pepper was almost past Tony’s car then and Rumlow must have decided she had gotten too far away. He darted forward to cut her off.

“Awe come on, babe. I can show you a good time.” He blocked her path and when she tried to sidestep, he did too. Pepper stared at him, her face a hard mask.

“Please, get out of my way.” She spoke so low that Steve barely heard her from where he sat. Rumlow put a hand against her books when she tried to move around him again. Steve thought he saw a glint of fear in her eyes.

“Just give me a chance, gorgeous. I won’t offer twice.” Someone from the gathering mob whistled. Steve wanted to help her but something made him wait. She looked like the kind of person who could handle a jackass like Rumlow.

“I’m not interested,” Pepper spoke clearly, never taking her eyes from his, “and if you want to keep that hand, get it off me.” Rumlow moved his hand but loomed over her, somehow looking more threatening than before.

“I was doing you a favor, bitch.” Rumlow spat at her. Steve stood up slowly and Tony put a restraining hand on his arm. “I don’t have to waste my time on a cunt like you.”

“And she doesn’t have to listen to a misogynistic pig like you.” Steve spoke before he could stop himself, taking a step forward. Rumlow’s head whipped in his direction.

“Steve!” Tony made another grab for him but Steve shook him off. This had gone too far and whether Pepper wanted help or not, Rumlow wasn’t going to back off unless someone made him.

“Rogers.” His face split into a slightly terrifying smile. “I should have known you would show up eventually. You think she’s gonna pick some scrawny kid like you over me?” Out the corner of his eye he saw Tony getting Pepper to move away from Rumlow, murmuring something in her ear.

“No, but she’s made her opinion clear. You need to back off.” Steve was suddenly proud that his voice didn’t crack. As Rumlow stepped even closer and towered over him, he realized that this time he would most likely end up knocked out on the pavement.

“Awe look,” Rumlow sneered, “Shorty’s got a crush.” Before Steve could respond Rumlow’s knee hit him square in the stomach. He doubled over wheezing and a fist smashed into the side of his face.

He thought he heard Tony shout his name but the blood was rushing in his ears so he wasn’t sure. Watching blood from his split lip dribble onto the pavement, Steve tried to straighten up so he could at least attempt to dodge the next hit. Looking up, instead of seeing Rumlow’s fists aimed for his face, something shot across his vision and rammed into his opponent, shoving hard enough that the bigger boy was knocked flat on his back. Blinking clear his vision Steve saw, of all people, Bucky Barnes standing between him and Rumlow, again. He was breathing heavy and the tension in his body was clear. Bucky didn’t say a word. He just stood there in front of Steve staring Rumlow down as he pulled himself back to his feet.

“You wanna go, Barnes?” He puffed himself up, making the mere three inches he had on Bucky seem like a mile. Steve shivered when he heard the deadly tone in Bucky’s answer.

“Test me and I will tear you apart.” Steve didn’t doubt him for a second. Rumlow’s bravado didn’t fall but he did take a step back.

“I’ll remember this, Barnes.” Flipping them both off, he turned and stomped away.

“I’m counting on it, Rumlow.”

Tony scurried to Steve’s side, grabbing his arm so tight it hurt.

“Steve you absolute idiot! Are you okay?” His friend looked absolutely terrified. “I thought he was going to kill you!”

“I’m okay, Tony. I’m fine.” Steve grabbed Tony’s shoulder in a way that might feel reassuring but was really to help him keep his balance. Bucky finally stopped trying to glare a hole in Rumlow’s retreating back and turned to Steve. He eyes fell on the hand on Tony’s shoulder with a little too much understanding.

“Stark, get her home. I’ll take care of him.” They all turned to look at where Pepper was still standing with her hands over her mouth in shock, her books in a heap around her feet. It was obvious she hadn't expected the confrontation to go that far. Tony glanced back at Bucky quickly, then his eyes darted to Steve. Steve just nodded, knowing what he was asking.

“I…um…okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, Steve. Call me when you get home, okay?”

“Promise.” Satisfied, Tony turned away to pick up Pepper’s books from where she’d dropped them.

“Let’s go, Rogers.” Bucky threw an arm over Steve’s shoulders, obviously trying to keep him upright as well as guide him back into the school.

“Seriously you don’t have to keep doing this. Thanks for getting me out of that again but I don’t need your help.” Steve didn’t mention that if it weren’t for Bucky’s arm, he would be sitting on the pavement waiting for the spinning to stop.

“Bullshit.”

“What?!” Steve’s head snapped up to look at Bucky, which was a mistake. He nearly tripped over the curb.

“Bullshit you don’t need my help. If you keep getting yourself into these fights with Rumlow you’re gonna need a lot _more_ of my help.” Frustration colored Bucky’s tone. “You can’t fight worth a damn.” Steve scowled at the ground, wincing as it pulled on his split lip.

“Jerk.”

“Punk.”


End file.
